Fragile
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Rodney’s concern in ‘Sanctuary’, what if it was about something more. RodneyElizabeth friendship, small amount JohnLiz


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Notes: I began writing this on paper straight after watching 'Sanctuary' on Tuesday. I hate the ancient. Anyway, McKay's concern was just too big for me to let go, plus I loved McKay in this episode. David Hewlett I praise you; you're my inspiration for this. Also **MAJOR **spoiler has I've contained my favourite scene of the episode (The conversation between John and Rodney). If you haven't seen Sanctuary **read at your own risk.** I actually suggest you watch Sanctuary first; otherwise, this will not make sense. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Pairing: John/Liz implied. McKay/Weir friendship

Rodney knew. Rodney knew everything. The expedition commander had feeling for the military commander. Rodney had known for a while. He was pretty damn sure that military commander had feelings for the expedition commander. But, when Rodney saw John look into the eyes of Chaya Sar, when he saw the that look on his face, his heart went out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth; his friend; one of his best friends. The only woman he truly respected for just being herself. Sure, he respected Teyla, but with Elizabeth, it was different. Elizabeth had no leadership background and now she commanded a city with 100 plus people nearly half of them being military and she did it, without complaint.

Thinking about it was driving Rodney crazy, thinking about John and that _woman_, if she could even be called that. John didn't realise it, but he was destroying Liz. Only Rodney knew.

Rodney couldn't sleep. He walked out of his quarters and around the corridors of Atlantis until he was outside Elizabeth's quarters. He knocked on the door gently.

"Come in"

The voice on the other side of the door was gentle, caring. Rodney opened the door and slowly walked in.

Elizabeth was sat on her bed, typing on her laptop. She looked up at Rodney and smiled

"Rodney, what can I do for you?"

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me."

Elizabeth looked confused

"Okay, I'll try"

Rodney cleared his throat.

"Are you and John in a relationship?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Not only is it none of your business, but no we're not"

Rodney saw the look in Elizabeth's eyes, the look that told him something different.

"Please don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Elizabeth…just…just tell me"

Elizabeth sighed and closed her laptop before getting off her bed and pacing the room.

"I suppose it would have gotten out eventually, how you found out is a mystery."

She sighed before continuing.

"We _were_ but we're not anymore"

Rodney stared at her.

"You still have feelings for him"

He stated. It wasn't a question. He stood up.

"Elizabeth, fight for him"

Elizabeth shook her head

"No"

"But you love him"

Elizabeth stared at him

"It doesn't matter anymore, it looks like he's moved on"

Rodney grabbed her by the arms and held her so she stopped pacing.

"Don't let her take him away from you."

"Rodney, he's made his decision. Now I'm going to ask you to leave me alone and not mention this again"

"Elizabeth…"

"Please Rodney"

Rodney saw the pain in her eyes. He moved and gently placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to leave.

"Don't let him slip away"

He opened the door and walked out as Elizabeth dropped into the chair and buried her head in her hands.

Rodney walked around the corridors of Atlantis once more. He was trying to get the look in Elizabeth's eyes out of his head. He saw her as a sister, a little sister that he should be protecting from the big bad world. And at the minute that big bad world which was hurting his 'sister' was John Sheppard. He continued to walk through the corridors when he saw John leaving from the pier.

"Major"

John kept walking as he responded.

"Rodney, what you doing up so late?"

Rodney kept on walking behind John

"I was just, um; I couldn't sleep so I was going back up to the control room to do a little research. What about you?"

John came to a stop

"Oh, no thanks"

"No, I mean what were you doing up so late?"

His tone was accusative, and that made John turn round

"I'm always up late Rodney?"

"Word of caution, the whole 'Captain Kirk' routine is problematic, to say the least, let alone morality dubious."

John gritted his teeth.

"What routine?"

Rodney pointed towards the pier

"Romancing the alien priestess. It's very 1967 of you, actually I'm surprised…"

John cut in, obviously a little pissed.

"If and when anything I do becomes your business…"

It was Rodney's turn to cut in.

"It's becomes my business _Major_…"

Rodney stressed the 'Major' part.

"…when an alien woman, who's clearly not who she claims to be as the ranking military officer wrapped around her little finger"

"Don't go there McKay"

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not normally Mr Sensitive, but you've gotta believe me when I say there's something about her, I know it's intangible, but I can feel it."

John raised his voice slightly

"I said, don't go there"

Rodney, not backing down continued.

"It's just a matter of time until I prove it Major…"

Rodney did not see Chaya Sar enter from the pier.

"…I'm just recommending that in the meantime you keep your…"

John looked passed Rodney to Chaya Sar and Rodney turned round. Chaya Sar turned and left out of the door she'd just entered from.

John glared at Rodney before leaving in the opposite direction.

Rodney stood there for a moment before heading to the control room.

The next day

Rodney had just convinced Elizabeth to allow him to test Chaya Sar for signs that she may not be entirely human

"Alright, but be discreet."

"Yeah, I'm Mr Discreet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as he sat down. Rodney watched as Elizabeth turned and walked to her office. He knew Elizabeth was just as curious as he was about the woman who was seducing John.

Rodney stood up and went to her office.

"Elizabeth"

"Rodney"

She didn't look up from her laptop, Rodney sat down.

"Wanna talk?"

Elizabeth looked to the door and then to him.

"Rodney, if this is about what we talked about last night I want you to leave now."

Rodney didn't move, instead he stared at her. He was determined to get her to talk to him.

Elizabeth, seeing he wasn't going to back down, sighed

"What is it going to take for you to drop this?"

Rodney sighed, before moving forward slightly.

"I just want to know why you're willing to throw away what you had,"

"You don't know what we had"

"Explain it to me"

Elizabeth shook her head

"Maybe someday, but not today."

Elizabeth stood up and left her office.

Rodney stayed in his seat. He wanted Elizabeth to show some emotion, to hate Chaya Sar, but of course she wouldn't, she wanted to see the good in Chaya Sar so it would detach her from what was going on with her and John. Rodney sighed, before heading back into the control room.

Later that morning

Rodney watched Elizabeth lean against the railings of the balcony as John flew the Puddle Jumper through the Stargate to a certain death. To protect Chaya Sar and her people. Elizabeth looked smaller somehow. Like a child. Rodney saw it, so did Teyla.

"Rodney,"

Rodney turned to Teyla

"I assume that their relationship is not platonic"

"What makes you say that?"

Rodney was not going to tell Teyla what he knew, she if she found out on her own…

"The look in Dr Weir's eyes. That is why you were testing Chaya Sar, to find out the truth about her, to help Elizabeth."

"Teyla, Elizabeth doesn't want anyone else to know about John and her"

"You have my word, I shall not divulge anything"

Rodney nodded. He scanned the control room, looking for Elizabeth.

"Peter, where did Elizabeth go?"

Peter looked in confusion

"She was here a moment ago; do you want me to call her?"

"No, I'll go find her."

Rodney left the control room in search of Elizabeth. He checked the balcony, the pier, the infirmary, the mess hall, her quarters. Everyway he could think of. In the end, he decided to go to his quarters. He needed a moment to centre himself before going back out there. He opened the door to his quarters and saw Elizabeth standing near the small window. Tears falling from her eyes.

"You still up for talking?"

Rodney nodded and pulled her into a hug to calm her. He'd never seen Elizabeth like this, he felt quite privileged that she chose to drop her shield around him. Rodney gently whispered into her ear

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

Elizabeth nodded

"Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while; he just let her cry all she needed too. He just wanted to wrap her cotton wool and bubble wrap so she'd never be hurt. She seemed so fragile. She could turn on the brave face when need be, but people seemed to forget that she was a human being as well, very capable of being hurt.

Elizabeth pulled herself out of Rodney's arms and smiled

"Thank you. You must think I'm a complete idiot."

Rodney shook his head

"No, but if you want me to keep quite about it, it'll cost you your dessert, for a month"

Elizabeth smiled at his joke

"You think I'm joking?"

Elizabeth laughed and Rodney was happy to see that.

"Thanks"

Rodney nodded

"Anytime."

They smiled at each other and then…

"Dr Weir and Dr McKay to the control room please"

Elizabeth sighed

"Major Sheppard must be back"

She turned and left the room, Rodney followed and they made their way to the control room.

Fin…?

I could continue if you want me to. I have a few ideas. Please review and tell me. Also sorry to those of you who are reading and beginning to get the idea that Rodney and Elizabeth are going to get together, sorry but this is me so we know that's never going to happen in one of my fics. But I love the friendship.


End file.
